youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ThatOneTomahawk
Julio González Jr. known on YouTube as''' ThatOneTomahawk '''A Youtuber with over 50k subscribers. Tomahawk is a gamer that mainly plays Minecraft games such as the Minecraft Survival Games and the Cube SMP. He owns a Oculus Rift and plays games on it called Rift Wednesdays (which is now a dead series). He is an active member in the Graser10-based UHC starting from UHC season 4 to the latest season (season 6 at the time of this writing). Tomahawk is a current member in the Glass Explorer Program and has been doing recent videos of him using it in video blogs. Tomahawk is currently 15 years old right now of this writing but is expected to turn 16 years old very soon. Background ThatOneTomahawk started his channel on February 11, 2012 which originally posted Call of Duty videos where he would do Tomahawk only challenges. He originally had up to 2000 subs when he was doing this and realizing that his channel was not doing successful he took a hiatus on his channel. He posted his first Minecraft Survival Games video on August 6th 2012 which was during the time he was still doing Call of Duty videos. After he took a hiatus a friend of Tomahawks offered him a network to start doing his channel work again. Given the inspiration to do work again he started to shift his audience from Tomahawk only content on Call of Duty (specifically Black Ops) to Minecraft content. On February 24th, 2013 Tomahawk started his iconic series "MCSG With Tomahawk!" in which it was wall received for a reboot in his channel. His channel did not immediately pick up subscribers as he expected but as time carried on he would soon be increasing in subscribers. Tomhawk has done collaborative work with people such as StacyPlays , Graser10 , DevonDoesGames, GrapeAppleSauce, Bayani, SirShmoopies ,Blamph , TYBZI , StrauberryJam,ShepSquared, DulJuice, and HBomb94. He also owns the channel "TomaVlogs" in which he posts personal video blogs on it. TomaVlogs has been dead for the longest time, but he recently announced (as of April 2nd 2014 in an unexpected video ) that he was going to revive the channel by posting content on it once or twice a week. He currently has another channel manager on his channel named Jordan Wong who does annotations, thumbnails, and other back-end services that keeps the front-end afloat. Family Son of the deceased Julio César González, Former WBO light heavyweight boxer champion. Tomahawk has a brother named Anthony and lives with his mom in California. Controversy When Tomahawk started his career in Minecraft Survival Games his notable videos were often controversial. Most of these controversial videos involved being in games with other famous YouTubers like BajanCanadian and JeromeASF and either being killed by them or killing them. This sparked outrage with BajanCanadian and JeromeASF fans because they assumed that Tomahawk was targeting them. What they did not know is at the time Tomahawk actually was in contact with them and they weren't mad at him for his actions. When BajanCanadian got banned for Better Sprint Mod on MCSG ThatOneTomahawk made a video about it explain the situation and his opinions which lead to some negative response. Over time this controversy has been ousted and his second most viewed video "BAJAN CANADIAN KILLED ME " is part of this event. The video of "BAJAN CANADIAN KILLED ME" has a thumbnail in a doge meme like style depicting a fridge and a satire to represent that the past is done and that no one should take it seriously anymore because he takes it as a joke. On July 16th 2013 Tomahawk received two strikes on his channel which prevented him from posting videos for two weeks. The first strike was on a video called "I GOT REVENGE ON BAJAN CANADIAN" (video deleted due to strike) which at first assumed first to have been flagged because the video was attracting hate and targetnig towards an individual. The second video that got a strike was a video collaboration with Graser10. When Tomahawk received these two strikes Jordan Wong did research to figure out why his video went down. By contacting the Google Product Forums Wong discovered that the videos were most likely closed not because of negative responses on those videos but rather the accidental use of bit.ly links that were from the shader mods Tomahawk posted. After realizng the issue with the strikes he removed all videos that contained bit.ly links and posted an update video to explain what happened. A lot of other controversies are on his social media but these resolved themselves fairly quickly that they aren't notable to be placed on here. Videos Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers